1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stack-up structure of an optical panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic products such as mobile phones, navigating systems for vehicles, portable devices, and computers having a function of touch input have significantly increased, wherein these products are usually equipped with touch panels. The touch panel usually has a cover glass, which is used for protecting touch elements in one aspect and, on the other hand, acts as an interlace on which users input information. However, due to unevenness of surface of the cover glass, some cracks occur on the surface when the cover glass is coaled with glue that is used for laminating other components of the touch panel. These cracks are not filled with the glue entirely and as a result, a small amount of air is reserved in such the cracks and then extruded while the glue is solidified. Therefore, bubbles are generated on the surface of the cover glass to cause defects in the products. These defects also exist during the lamination process between touch panel and display panel or between touch panel and plastic shell.
Thus, in order to enhance the yield of products, there exists a need of improved product structures and therefore a new type of processing technique is proposed to solve the deficiencies of the foregoing well-known techniques.